


for eternity

by ksoodomination



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Grim Reapers, Implied Self-Worth Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017), Movie: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksoodomination/pseuds/ksoodomination
Summary: Kyungsoo had done his mission excellently, as always. Jongdae’s soul was safely guarded to the gates of reincarnation. Then why? Why did Kyungsoo feel so…void?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movies Kyungsoo starred in—Along with the Gods series—and a little bit of Harry Potter universe!
> 
> Here are some special vocabularies in case you haven’t watched those:  
> GUARDIAN - A grim reaper, escorting the soul to pass the seven hells. They are eligible for reincarnation if they exceed their total goal of successful missions.  
> PARAGON - An entity who led a just life or suffered an untimely death for an unknown reason before their allotted span of life.  
> SEVEN HELLS - Seven trials the soul need to pass to reach a reincarnation (the Hells of Murder, Indolence, Deceit, Injustice, Betrayal, Violence, and Filial Impiety).  
> AUROR - A highly trained wizard or witch for magical governments, to investigate crimes related to dark magics and detain dark wizards and witches. They might be similar to the police in the real world, but in terms of the wizarding world.  
> MUGGLE - A person who lacks any sort of magical ability and wasn't born in a magical family. Just like us, a normal human.  
> ACONITE - Also known as monkshood or wolfsbane, aconite is a plant with magical properties. Its flowers are useful in potion-making, but its leaves are very toxic.
> 
> happy belated 28th birthday, Kyungsoo!

He did it.

He accomplished one more of his missions. A successful one, even. He should be proud.

But why… why did he feel so... lost?

It’s just another of his tasks. Just like the countless missions he had before, to guard a soul through the seven hells and escort them safely to the gates of reincarnation.

But this soul, it’s different. _He’s_ different.

The mortal’s named Kim Jongdae. A beautiful name, wasn’t it? Kyungsoo could talk for hours about how beautiful this soul was, just like the name. 

Kim Jongdae was an Auror. Killed on the job while trying to defend an innocent Muggle child.

See? Such a beautiful soul, wasn’t he?

A skilled Auror, a whiny Auror, a _gentle_ Auror with a kind heart. It’s not even surprising when Jongdae’s mortal card discovered him as a Paragon, which significantly increased his chance of reincarnation, as Jongdae excitedly said he wanted to. Well, he got it now, didn’t he?

_“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae nudged the guardian, making him hum in response. They were walking past the Hells of Injustice without any trial since Jongdae was a Paragon._

_“How did you become a guardian?”_

_Kyungsoo mused a few seconds. He’s not sure if he wanted to say this. “I… uh. I don’t want to be… reincarnated.”_

_Jongdae snapped, almost cutting him off. “Why not?” His brows furrowed, lips puckered. “People would kill for it! You know, I’ve heard about how this grim reaper thing works, and I know you’ve surpassed your total successful mission objective to qualify for reincarnation.”_

__

_Kyungsoo wasted his chance to reborn, and somehow, it irked Jongdae._

__

_Kyungsoo stopped walking, looking taken aback._

__

_“My life was a mess, Jongdae. A total mess.”_ _He had never told anyone about this before. But maybe... Jongdae could understand._

__

_“I was King Arthurʼs private chef. Let's say... someone put Aconiteʼs leaves on his dinner,” Kyungsoo averted his eyes. "Well, luckily, the royal staff found out, but they accused me of it. The next thing I know, I was cast by a Killing Curse.” He let out a mocking laugh, mostly at himself. “Even the only thing I love—cooking—was the cause of my death.”_

__

_He stopped again, eyes shadowed by the memories of his past. All he could remember was the dark memories._

__

_“Hence centuries ago when...I was at the reincarnation gate, I decided to tell the guard I don't want to reincarnate. I chose to be a guardian—I won't die anymore. And even though I’ve surpassed my total goal... I better stuck here, guarding souls. They deserve to live again... I don't.”_

__

_Kyungsoo kept his eyes down, expecting a disbelieved laugh or maybe other reprimands. Anything. This was a pathetic story of his past life anyway. But he only met with silence._

__

_Slowly, he felt a warm hand squeeze his. He raised his head, stunned by the genuine look crossing Jongdae’s features. He looked so sincere; Kyungsoo couldn't help but hope those eyes would always look at him that way._

__

_“Oh, Kyungsoo. I’m so sorry—it was insensitive of me. But... you deserve to be reincarnated. Everyone does. Your past life doesn’t make you any less deserving as a creature. Yet, of course, you deserve to choose your own way as well,” Jongdae smiled, “You’re a kind person, Kyungsoo.”_

__

_Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s okay, Jongdae. And thank you... for your words.”_

__

_Jongdae’s smile grew wider. “Now, smile, my guardian. You look ugly that way.”_

__

__

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at himself. He did the right thing; everyone knew Jongdae deserved to be reincarnated. Why would he feel this way?

__

Kyungsoo had observed Jongdaeʼs last days on earth, pitying over his unfortunate fate to die at such a young age, seeing how much of a ball of sunshine he was. He could feel the warmth Jongdae radiated to his surroundings.

__

He’s _gleaming_.

__

So Jongdae deserved to be back, reincarnate, and be the angel he was for his next lucky family and friends.

__

Happiness fitted Jongdae more, as he fitted the smile that always on his lips. The kittenish smile. That _damn_ kittenish smile. It’s the way Jongdaeʼs lips curled at both ends, making him look like a kitten. A cute kitten. A playful kitten. Oh, how badly Kyungsoo wanted to kiss every possible corner of that curl.

__

Jongdae deserved to be reincarnated, and Kyungsoo had done his job excellently. He had no reason to be sad. He had no reason to wish Jongdae was with him right now instead of the aching void engulfing him whole.

__

He had no reason to daydream Jongdae was there, standing not far in front of him, either.

__

But the figure, the hallucination, was moving towards him. Kyungsoo stared, savoring the sight in front of him. At least he could see _his_ Jongdae through hallucinations. If not the actual soul, this was the least he could have. And he’s grateful for it.

__

But he didn’t expect the figure to approach him closer, closer, and closer, until he felt warm lips on his.

__

Wow, he didn’t know a hallucination could feel _this_ real. Even the warmth was the same. Even the kitten curl looked _too_ similar.

__

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks wet with tears, but they weren’t his tears. It was the figure’s.

__

It was Jongdae’s.

__

_His_ Jongdae’s.

__

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae started, voice croaking.

__

No way.

__

“I changed my mind—I don’t want to be reincarnated.”

__

No way Jongdae was actually there, right in his embrace, close enough for him to feel Jongdae’s soft breath with the press of their foreheads. It felt warm. So warm. In contrast to the sound of his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.

__

“I want to be a guardian, helping every innocent soul with you.”

__

Kyungsoo couldn't hold back his tears anymore. It felt... surreal.

__

He reached his hand forward, hugging Jongdae tightly. _So_ tightly Jongdae might run out of breath. But Jongdae could still whisper his next words, close to his ear.

__

“I want to be with you, for eternity.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> e·ter·ni·ty  
> /əˈtərnədē/  
> — infinite or unending time.


End file.
